Optimistic
by Juura99
Summary: "Hey Sasuke?" "Hn?" "I love you." And once again he bolts. But I'm not upset. He does it all the time. I know he'll come back by tomorrow. He always does. And besides, I'm an optimist. Rated T for swearing. Fluff Naru/Sasu shounen-ai. Enjoy!


**Hey guys! This just randomly came to me, and since I had nothing else to do(I'm trying to work on Rei-Senzai, but it's getting hard! I'm going through a block!) I just wrote this out to get it out of the way. Don't really know what to think of it. So anyway, hope you enjoy it. It's just a short thing.**

**Naruto POV.**

**Warnings: swearing, blind-ish kiba and boyxboy shounen-ai. Don't like, then you shouldn't be reading my stories anyway. They ALL boyXboy action.**

**this isn't lemon or lime...just fluff.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I love you."

He was out of the door so fast, he was a fucking blur. I just smiled.

"Drama queen."

I'd been in love with Sasuke since middle school. And I'd already told him several times. And every time I told him, he would hit me, leave, or hit me and then leave. Today he was too busy trying to run to remember to wallop me.

Now, you might think that after getting rejected over and over again, I'd give up, move on and possibly never speak to him again.

But that's not the way Uzumaki Naruto works. No, instead, after every rejection, I smile and start to plan my next approach.

After all, I already know one thing for certain.

No matter how many times I confess...no matter how many times he runs away..._he always comes back.

* * *

_

"You're so optimistic."

"Of course. That's my job."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means all of you asses are emos and it's my job to keep up the cheer."

And, of course, Kiba kicks me in the face for that. I suppose he does have a solid reason. After all, he's the furthest from emo next to me. The guy practically shits rainbows and butterflies. I shit sunlight. Pure, unadulterated sunlight.

"Asswipe."

"I love you too Kiba."

"Don't try to spread your gay shit to me!"

"It's not a disease, you know."

"With the way you flaunt it, it should be!"

"Oh come one, you know you love the rainbow flag!"

Yes. I do have a flag with rainbow colours on it. It was actually a gift from Sakura. A joke. But I decided to turn it against them all by actually waving it around in public.

Sakura won't speak to me when I'm holding it.

But come on, she _asked_ for it!

"Dumbass. As much fun as it is to watch Sakura cringe, it's also a tad embarrassing when you start singing the gay song."

"One time, dude, one time! You really need to let it go!"

"YOU FUCKING GOT ON YOUR KNEE AND SERENADED ME WITH THE FUCKING GAY SONG! I'M NOT LETTING IT GO DICKHEAD!"

Prozac, anyone? Geez, he's almost as much of a drama queen as Sasuke.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

And I need to learn to stop thinking out loud.

Okay, so right now I'm in the shops with my friend Inuzuka Kiba. I've just finished telling him why I don't care when Sasuke rejects me. And that led to the optimistic jab and so forth.

We're eating at some burger place-I didn't catch the name- and Kiba's trying to flirt with the waitress. He's failing badly. Especially since the waitress is an old lady.

"Hey, so, I'll have a milkshake and a side order of your number!"

Oh man. She's giving him his number. That's...disturbing.

"Anything for you, sir?" Did she just _wink_?

"I'm good. Just the check please, miss."

"Alright."

Kiba's trying to talk, but his mouth is full of burger.

"Dude, you alright?"

"Mmmnnmnn!"

"...I'll take that as a...no?"

"...Mmmnn!"

Okay, seriously, what the fuck is he saying?

He finally swallows. But a little bit dribbles onto the table. It...kind of _blends _in with the countertop.

I have now lost faith in the hygiene of all restaurant tables.

"I said are you jealous that I got a hot lady's number?"

Poor ignorant Kiba.

"Dude, you do realize she was like, fifty?"

"...OH MY GOD!"

It would seem that Kiba's latest eye surgery is still healing. He got into a fight with the huge Rottweiler in our town. Yes, he got into a fight with a _dog_. But that beast almost clawed his eyes out! He had to go for some weird surgery. He isn't blind, but his eyes are still healing and still have a fuzz to them.

So basically, he can't see for shit.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"I thought it was just another one of your kinks."

"BASTARD!"

"You called?"

Ah, I knew it. This is exactly why I left a note on my front door saying I was at the mall with Kiba.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hey."

"SASUKE! NARUTO TRIED TO HOOK ME UP WITH SOME OLD WRINKLY GRANNY!"

I know that Sasuke's trying not to laugh. That little twitch on the corner of his mouth is the indication he's holding it in. After a moment of controlling the humour, he clears his throat and looks to me for conformation. I smile.

"He started flirting with our waitress. I just failed to inform his royal blindness that our waitress was a fifty year old woman with saggy boobs."

"SHE HAD SAGGY BOOBS? YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT!"

Now Sasuke is laughing. Hell, I'm laughing and half the tables around us are laughing. Kiba's red from anger and embarrassment. I would feel sorry for him, if it weren't for the fact that he threw his coke all over me. Why is it he seems to know exactly where I am even if he can't see properly?

"Because you smell like ramen, dipshit!"

Oh, I thought out loud again.

Sasuke sat down with us, and our waitress came shuffling over.

Damn, he has some strong self control. I kept giggling and Kiba was sweating and trying to look anywhere but her. Sasuke, containing his laughter-_mouth twitching_- just orders a coke and small cheese burger.

Oh god, the waitress did wink.

When she was out of earshot, Sasuke turned to Kiba.

"I must say, Kiba, your taste in woman is highly amusing. I mistook that granny's boobs for love handles for a moment."

Kiba let out some weird, strangled sound before standing up and rushing blindly towards the bathroom.

We didn't bother to tell him that he went into the girls room. He would find out soon enough.

"So, anyway Sasuke, what's up?"

"Nothing mu-"

"AAAAH! _PERVERT_! GET OUT!"

"GYAA! SORRY! I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

"EEEK!"

"OUCH! I'M SO SORRY MISS! EXCUSE ME!"

We watched in amusement as Kiba bolted of the bathroom and ran to the right one. We could save the laughs for when he could hear us.

"...As I was saying, not much. Just thought I'd stop by."

"Yeah. How's the job?"

"Boring."

"When is it ever anything but?"

"..True."

"Hey Sasuke?"

He tenses. He can tell what's coming next.

"...hn?"

"...I think you know by now."

I expect him to stand and leave, but instead he just stares at his food.

Wait, when did that get there? Oh well, who cares.

"...Naruto.."

"Yes?"

"...I...I can't...say it."

Well, this is new.

"Can't say what?"

"...What...what you always say to me..."

I'm...kind of hurt. After all, he's never actually verbally admitted that he didn't love me. But, this does kind of hurt.

I just...nod. A small nod. And I smile. An even smaller smile.

"I get it. Sorry for putting you in an awkward situation. If you hate it when I say that, I'll stop."

"No!"

Okay, now I'm confused. One moment he's rejecting me, and the next he's telling me to keep confessing?

Drama queen.

"...Okay, you know I'm not very insightful. Care to explain what the fuck your thinking?"

"Sorry...it's just...I didn't mean it...like that..."

Hope! HOPE! 'Tis glimmering in my heart!

"...so,...you don't...hate me for saying I love you?"

He flinches slightly. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say.

"No. I don't. It's...what I meant was...I...I can't say it back...because...because..." he's really struggling. It looks like he's trying to think of the right words to say.

Now, for some reason, a little light bulb decided to switch on over my head.

I got an epiphany!

"Wait...do you mean you can't _physically _say those words because of what happened to your parents?"

He looks really relieved. Looks like I hit the nail on the head.

"Yes. That's it."

"...but...you...want to say those words to me?"

I ask as carefully as I can. I don't want to screw anything up.

To my great surprise and glee, he nods.

"Yeah. I do. But, I just can't get them out of my mouth. That's why I always ran. I was too afraid. I'm sorry."

I can't help it. I start laughing. He's so cute.

"What's so funny?"

"You! You could've just told me that you had a problem expressing it from the beginning! I wouldn't have pushed it so much."

"But...I...kind of like...hearing it."

WHOA! He's blushing. Uchiha fucking Sasuke is blushing! This is a world record!

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"...I love you. Want to go on a date?"

"...Sure."

We pay for the food-Kiba's still in the bathroom- and leave. I'll call Kiba later and tell him the story.

For now, we head to the park, and just walk around, admiring the view.

After that, we head to the movies. I want to see a comedy, and he wants to see a horror.

In the end, he wins through a game of thumb wars.

I hate scary movies. I'm afraid of ghosts, so those kinds of things are freaky.

"Relax, dobe. I'm here."

But then again, that might be because I've been alone when I watch them. This time, I could hold onto Sasuke and hide my face in his arm whenever something scary happened.

At some point, we kissed. I'm not sure when it was, but we did. I was holding onto his arm, hiding my face from a ghost on the screen. Then he kind of stroked my hair, and I looked up. He was so close, and we just...sort of moved forward until our lips were pressed together.

It was the highlight of my life at that moment. I could feel the sparks flying.

He looked dazed when we finally pulled away.

The couple next to us made low whistles and gave us the thumbs up. We just smiled, blushed and turned back to the movie.

After that we headed over to the bridge the split. One path took him home, and the other took me home.

We held hands, walking down the path until we reached the fork. Then we kissed again. It was simple and sweet.

"I love you, Sasuke." I know he can't say it, but I'll help him learn. He blushes, and smiles.

"I...really, really like you too, Naruto."

"That's the spirit!"

We laugh before heading towards our respective homes.

Right now, I'm really happy. I can only see a good future.

After all, Sasuke will always come back to me. And soon, my own words will come out of his mouth.

It just takes a bit of time, that's all.

And I'm willing to wait.

I'm an optimist by nature after all.

* * *

**See? Completely random and pointless, but it was in my head and I had to get rid of it. Reviews would be great! It's always nice to get feedback on my work!**

**I'll try to update Rei-Senzai soon...for those who are reading, please be patient, I'm trying very hard!**

**Love you all!  
**


End file.
